Time Dilation
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Jean-Luc & Beverly are on their way to shore leave a few weeks after All Good Things when their shuttle is in an accident! What will be the impact of this calamity, both on their own relationship and with their crew?
1. Chapter 1

Jean-Luc stroked his bald scalp, his hand gliding back until it contacted the fringing of white hair skirting around his cranium. Over forty years in Starfleet had taken its toll, every moment worthwhile in his books.

"I've been looking forward to this shore leave," Commander Dr Beverly Crusher, the Chief Medical Officer aboard his ship, the Enterprise, and his best friend, remarked cheerily as they relaxed in the shuttlecraft together. "You'll absolutely love the beaches on Mintarka, Jean-Luc!"

"I don't doubt it," he admitted with one of his rare smiles as her eyes sparkled, complimented by the swirls of purple, pink and blue gases outside in the nebula. It had been months of pestering in the making, jibes over breakfast occasionally, building until they were daily. Finally, he had agreed a few weeks before with the promise of Beverly accompanying him. It had been hard to say goodbye, but he knew his ship was in good hands, as did Beverly with her sickbay staff. The timing couldn't have been better with the Enterprise running some tests in the nebula, they didn't require either captain or CMO to go about their business for a fortnight.

Savouring each other's joy for a moment, their heads jerked back when an alarm flashed red. "Warning. Proximity alert. Warning." Jean-Luc and Beverly were out of their seats in a flash, going to the controls.

"Enterprise, mayday!" Beverly exclaimed on the communicator to the ship they had left minutes before.

"Brace for impact!" Jean-Luc shouted. Without hesitation, they threw their arms around each other as well as gripping to the console, holding each other down. The last sounds he heard were Beverly's screams as the console caught alight.

The cabin began to fill with ion radiation from an impulse engine leak as they both lay unconscious amidst the ruin. Their figures flickered moments later from the transporter beam, Jean-Luc's taking longer to lock on to.

"Transporter room?" Riker barked.

"I'm having trouble getting a solid lock on them both, sir," Transporter Chief O'Brien informed him.

On the Enterprise bridge, they watched on in horror as the small shuttle craft exploded. "Have we got them, O'Brien?" Riker asked in a low voice.

"Both Captain Picard and Dr Crusher are now in sickbay," he informed them.

 _Thank heavens!_ Riker breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N** : The title will probably make more sense in the next chapter. I know O'Brien isn't there in the show canon for the film I've set it, but I thought I'd use him since I'm going AU anyway.

Please review! Who/what do you think caused the shuttle accident? The Enterprise might have them, but are Jean-Luc and Beverly alright? Will they make it to their shore leave? Please let me know your thoughts in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh dammit, not again,_ were Jean-Luc's first thoughts as he heard the familiar beeps and felt the biobed beneath him. _Sickbay. But at least that means –_

"Beverly," he croaked as he remembered his companion.

"I'm right here, Jean-Luc," she called out. He could hear her, but the hands around him, they weren't hers. He opened his eyes, squinting in the light.

"Welcome back, sir," Dr Taylor told him. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh," Picard said gruffly before registering the question. "A bit groggy. What happened?"

"Can you remember what year this is?" Dr Taylor went on.

"2371, I was just on my way to shore leave with Dr Crusher," Jean-Luc answered.

"Excellent," Dr Taylor said. "Do you have any idea where you are?" With no hands holding him back, Jean-Luc sat forward, looking around. On a biobed beside him lay Beverly, a nurse by her far side, doing something with a device.

"A private ward in the Enterprise sickbay," he said while Dr Taylor scanned him with a tricorder.

"Well, good news, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage." The way she emphasised 'damage' was not promising to Jean-Luc. "You're free to move about the ward."

"Thank you," Jean-Luc said, going straight to swinging his legs off the side of the biobed and pushing himself up. The world spun. The next thing he knew, Dr Taylor had him back on the biobed.

"Take it easy," Dr Taylor told him.

After a few satisfying nods from Jean-Luc, Dr Taylor was gone to monitor other patients. "So what happened?" he asked Beverly.

"The shuttle sensors didn't pick up this bubble of anti gravitons until we were right on top of them," Beverly explained. He turned to see her staring up at the ceiling. While he was in sickbay pyjamas, for some reason they'd put Beverly in a gown.

"The crash..." he said, sitting up slowly. "You screamed."

"The console was on fire," Beverly spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"Beverly?" He turned to face her. She painstakingly slowly turned her face. All down the far side of her face, onto her neck and spreading across her chest were dermal regenerator patches.

"I'll be alright," she assured him, reaching out with the hand that had held on to his. "When this comes off, I imagine I'll look better than before," she joked. Jean-Luc extended his arm, taking her hand in his as she smiled, dermal regenerators crinkling. Gradually he made it to her side, holding her hand so gently he couldn't have been more delicate had it been made of gossamer!

"Oh, Beverly," he breathed, caressing her hand between both of his.

"You should see yourself, Jean-Luc," she said with a tease.

"Oh?" he asked, one hand rising to subconsciously brush over his – head of hair? "What?" He repeated the movement. Yes! Hair! Not as thick or lustrous as that of his teen escapades, but there was hair upon his scalp!

"You almost look like when we first met," Beverly remarked wistfully. "The last I heard they thought it might have had to do with the high level of ionic radiation. Geordi and Data are examining the wreckage right now."

"Any side effects? Beyond..." He ran his hand over his head again. Beverly too, from what he could see of her tired gaunt figure, did seem younger as well.

"That's why I'm here, sir, to monitor you both," the nurse at Beverly's side explained.

"How long until the patches come off?" Beverly asked her.

The nurse shared a look with Jean-Luc which seemed to convey that before he'd woken up she had been asking it continuously. "Another two hours," the nurse told her.

"Dammit," Beverly breathed. Then she appealed to Jean-Luc. "They haven't so much as let me glance in a mirror. It felt strange, as soon as I woke up. When I saw what had happened to you it made sense, although nothing quite so..." He let her reach up and run a gentle hand over his scalp, bending down a little to make it easier for her.

 _I could have lost you, Beverly,_ he thought, his heart throbbing in his chest. She smiled up at him, each with a shared hidden pain.

"Looking younger isn't the worst thing that could have happened, since it seems we still have our memories intact," Jean-Luc said, taking her hand again. _How much younger?_ he wondered a moment, but was more glad Beverly was alright. Remembering her scream sent a chill racing through his spine. He caught her eyebrows knitting together a fraction as she watched his face. She can tell something is the matter. "Has Deanna been in yet?" he inquired.

"Not while I've been awake." Beverly and Jean-Luc looked to the nurse who shook her head.

"I could ask her to bring a mirror for you, if you like," Jean-Luc offered. Beverly smiled, giggling.

"No, it's alright. A few hours and I'll be on my feet anyway," Beverly said. _If I wasn't able to see her for over two hours when I wanted to, I doubt I could be so patient._ She squeezed his hand gently, his head spinning giddily. "You're looking faint; do you need to sit down?" His brow creased. _How could she tell?_ "Here," she subtly nodded for him to sit on the edge of her bed. He did so, perching on the edge and holding on to her hand. After a few minutes of silence, she sighed.

"An hour, fifty minutes," the nurse said before Beverly even had to ask. For a moment Beverly glared at her, but didn't have the heart, rolling her eyes.

"Not often you get to be the patient, is it," Jean-Luc teased.

"Therapists and doctors make the worst patients though, don't they?" Deanna spoke from the doorway. Will was behind her.

"Sir," Will nodded.

"I'm off duty, Will, even if we didn't make it to our shore leave," Jean-Luc told him.

"Very well, Jean-Luc," he said, tugging his shirt as he walked in with Deanna. He gave a brusque nod to the nurse. It was still a strange feeling to refer to the captain to his face by his first name, not one that his first officer thought he would easily adapt to.

"I'll be outside," she excused herself. No one spoke until the door hissed shut behind her.

"Worf, Geordi and Data are investigating the accident," Will informed them, he and Deanna moving closer to stand around Beverly's biobed. "It doesn't seem… run of the mill so far…" Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at his first officer.

"What are you suggesting, Will?" Beverly asked, frowning and narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Well, it would be foolish of us to assume neither of you have any enemies," Will lowered his voice conspiratorially. Jean-Luc and Beverly shared a glance. Of course there were people they knew who didn't like them, but enemies? "And the accident doesn't seem quite so… accidental."

 _There could be someone out to hurt us,_ Jean-Luc realised. _Someone tried to hurt Beverly._ He sighed and softened, Beverly watching him again. Deanna's eyes moved between them, curious as if she sensed something peculiar… "Very well. We'll stay on the Enterprise until the investigation is complete." _There's always the holodeck,_ he tried to placate his spirits. Will nodded to them both and left to return to the bridge. Deanna moved to stand closer to the head of the bed, on the side Jean-Luc was sat upon.

"How are you both feeling?" she asked just as the door hissed, the nurse returning.

"Caged in," Jean-Luc murmured gruffly.

"Don't be so tense, they'll think you're a worse patient than me!" Beverly jibed him. They both smiled.

"Beverly?" Deanna insisted.

"Yes, Deanna?" Beverly asked innocently, meeting her eye. To Jean-Luc's surprise it was Deanna who broke contact first.

"You know where to find me when you're ready," Deanna told her softly and departed. Jean-Luc turned to Beverly with both eyebrows raised. She tried to ignore him, instead watching the nurse returning to her work. As the minutes kept dragging, it finally grew too much.

"What?!" Beverly demanded as he kept giving her the look.

"What was that about?" he asked in a low voice. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. _Attitude, hey? Beverly is out of sorts. Is it the being in a private room of sickbay, bedbound with the dermal regenerators? Or something else?_

"Don't worry, sir," the nurse assured him. "She'll be in a much better mood when the patches come off."

The silence settled between them again. After Jean-Luc had been awake for half an hour, the nurse had finished her work and left them. He still sat by Beverly on the edge of her biobed. Beverly squirmed on the biobed.

"What's the matter?" Jean-Luc asked.

"It's itchy," Beverly said with a grimace. Jean-Luc's eyes passed over all the dermal regenerator patches that covered a decent part of her body.

"It's just another hour and a half," he reassured her, rubbing the back of her hand softly in hopes of distracting her.

"Yes, but I was awake for an hour before that, and by the ship's chronometer time we were under for three hours, so that makes six hours of dermal regeneration!" Beverly exclaimed in annoyance.

"What?!" Jean-Luc breathed. Six hours… "How bad were the burns?"

Beverly pulled her hand away, covering the side of her face that was normal skin. Even that had the soft pink tinge of being newly regenerated. "They were bad, Jean-Luc," she whispered. Her chest shook. "That fire just…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're alright." Jean-Luc leant down, brushing her hair back from her face softly. "It's okay, Beverly, it's okay." That scream… He froze, blanched. _Jack. That was like how Jack had died… in a fire._ Beneath him her chest heaved again. "Oh god," Jean-Luc whispered, closing his eyes. He lowered his head until it rested just above her chest. "Oh, Beverly, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." _I almost lost another Crusher. First Jack, now Beverly._ "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it!" she snapped suddenly, jarring him into sitting stiffly. "Oh!" She said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Jean-Luc, please, don't say it," she implored of him as her shoulders shook. "I can't bear to hear you say it _." But it was my fault. It's my fault what happened to Jack, and now I almost lost you the same way! If I had the decency to swallow my pride, we never would have been in this situation!_ "Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Jean-Luc Picard." Her voice was cold and hard as iron. She shook her head as tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"Beverly…" _It is my fault._ She raised her finger.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Her voice shook. She reached out, grabbing his hand with hers. _This is why I can't have friends,_ Jean-Luc thought. _I just get them hurt._

 _I have to reassure him, tell him he is wrong,_ Beverly thought. But it was taking everything she had to keep what little composure she had left. "Please," she begged.

 _Beverly, how could I do this to you?_

He tried to let go of her hand, but she just held it out to embrace him. As gently as if she were an antique porcelain doll, he lifted her from the biobed. Through the gaps in the gown he could see the dermal regenerators spread down her back. They held each other. After a while she started to calm.

"Thank you," she whispered. She sighed. "It's still itchy." She burrowed her face against the crook of his neck.

"Hopefully that means it's working," he murmured. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No," Beverly assured him. "It did when I woke up, but they sorted that out."

"Good." He breathed in deeply. Was it his imagination or was that the faint scent of singed flesh? His stomach dropped.

"I was really looking forward to that shore leave," she sighed longingly.

"So was I," he admitted in a croak. He could feel her smiling.

"I'll remember that for next time," she told him slyly. "Is that all you need to convince you to take shore leave, the promise of some company?"

"I never know what to do with myself when I'm on shore leave alone," Jean-Luc confided in a whisper. "I always feel so lost."

"Then I'll have to start drawing up a roster with the others for next time you need a break," she teased, turning her head for her lips to brush against his ear. She could feel his cheek warming in a blush. "Or was it my company in particular?" She waited. Slowly his head moved… up… down… a nod of confirmation. She grinned, victorious.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Beverly," he murmured into her red wavy locks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jean-Luc," she whispered.

"Whatever you want, whenever you're ready," he told her.

 _Someday,_ Beverly thought. _Someday..._

* * *

 **A/N** : A nice big chapter today! I hope you enjoy! Please please leave a review! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse was back to check on Beverly's progress with the dermal regeneration, half an hour to go before they estimated the patches could come off. To give her some privacy, Jean-Luc let her hand go, getting up to go sit on his own biobed.

"Jean –" Beverly started, lunging out of the biobed after him as he collapsed, clinging to the side of the biobed. His head throbbed, his stomach somersaulted.

"Captain!" the nurse exclaimed, going to him, trying to aid him onto his biobed. _No, Beverly, I must get closer to Beverly!_ He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't work. If he opened it he was certain he would be sick.

"No – bring him here!" Beverly gasped through gritted teeth. The nurse looked between them, then acquiesced, helping Jean-Luc over to Beverly's biobed. As he reached her, his head cleared and he could open his eyes.

"Beverly," he breathed. She was curled up tightly, her muscles clenched.

"Doctor!" the nurse summoned Dr Taylor to the room. Jean-Luc clung to the side of her biobed, swaying slightly.

 _What was that?_ Jean-Luc demanded.

Beverly didn't uncurl as they scanned her. "Dr Taylor," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Look in the file from Kesprytt. Do a level three neuro scan."

"Right away," Dr Taylor agreed after scanning Picard's head and Beverly's. The nurse moved the biobed over to be beside Beverly's, essentially turning it into a double bed. Jean-Luc didn't want to lie down, but with the aching in his head, it became inevitable. Laying down, he looked over at Beverly. She was still curled up as another few medical crew came in and bustled around them, running scans and things.

He didn't realise how much concern he was projecting when she spoke softly to him, "It hurts." _Can't you have a hypospray for the pain?_ "Not until they work out what's happened."

"Why can't I sense your mind?" he asked aloud in the same level whisper.

"I'm blocking projecting it," she explained. "Or it would hurt you."

 _What? How could she –_ He focused his mind on hers. Already exhausted, her barriers faulted.

Bombarded with fire and pain, he fled and her barriers shot up after him, pursued by one thought, _I didn't want to hurt you_. It stayed with him as he pulled back into himself. Examining it deeper, he found something more. _I didn't want you to sense my mind._

 _How long had you known?_ He wondered, opening his eyes to gaze at her face again. He could make out tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

Her mind in his was a whisper, _I began to suspect when I could feel your emotions in your dreams before you woke._

 _Why do you have those barriers? Why is your voice so quiet?_

 _Something Ronin taught me._

He was overcome with a flash of rage at the mention of the creature that had tried to steal her.

"It wasn't like that," she whispered.

 _He violated you, your choice, your free will. If I could've I would've wrung his throat._

She didn't say anything in reply, but her frown softened a little, the corners of her mouth tilting up.

The doctors were able to find what had happened and administer a painkiller for Beverly. They left to examine more closely the brain scans. "They'll be arguing about them for a week," Beverly exclaimed as the nurse came around to start removing her dermal regenerators. Jean-Luc turned his back to her to give her privacy. "How does it look?" Beverly inquired.

He was about to turn back around when the nurse said, "It is healing well." _She wasn't talking to me, oops._ He planted his head firmly on his pillow, staring intently at the wall. "There is some blistering..."

"I can look after that," Beverly said. She just wants to get out of here, Jean-Luc thought sadly. "How long until we're discharged?"

"I'm afraid that is up to Dr Taylor, or Dr Selar," the nurse informed them.

"What?" He could hear how her face fell from her voice. She sounded so crushed, it hurt.

"Sorry, Doctor," the nurse said. "Do you want me to get some bandages, or shall we let the skin try to heal itself?"

"I'd say perhaps give it a little time before we apply the bandages," Beverly suggested.

"Very well, I'll let you get dressed." The nurse left, carrying a tray of the dermal regenerators. Jean-Luc waited as he heard Beverly moving around for a few minutes. She paused.

"Jean-Luc, could you give me a hand?" she asked. He turned to find her sat on the side of the biobed, her back to him, covered in patches of welts and blisters focused on her right side. They stretched down her arm, to her hand which was now covered with a glove.

"Ouch," he murmured in sympathy. She looked at him over her shoulder, showing the uninjured side of her face.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked softly.

"No, no, Beverly!" he hurriedly backtracked. She let out a small sigh. "Hey, you're alive. We'll get through this. You'll get through this. You're the strongest person I know. It'll be healed up in no time, I bet!"

"I hope you're right," she whispered, raising her gloved right hand and stretching her fingers.

He gazed at her back, searching for a silver lining. "The welts and blisters are mainly in localised patches," he pointed out hopefully. "The skin between them is…"

 _What? The skin between them is what, Jean-Luc?_ Beverly bit her tongue and held her mental barriers.

"Perfect," he murmured. She looked over her shoulder again to find him averting his eyes, blushing. _Seriously?_ Sensing his feelings, she was surprised. He was being serious.

"Just help me get my shirt on, please?" she beseeched him. He looked up to her pleading eyes. _I can never say no to you. Also, this isn't the time or place for that,_ he reminded himself, shoving down his feelings to focus on helping his friend. He crawled forward on the bed, helping thread her arms through the sleeves. With the shirt on, she fumbled a moment, before settling on the clasp attachment. The shirt shut itself and she turned back around to face him, knees touching. "Thank you."

She kept her head down, her hair shadowing her face. "Hey, Beverly," he said, reaching out to caress the uninjured side of her face. _I love you no matter what_. Her could feel her smile, a tear running down her cheek. Gently he lifted it to look into her eyes, brushing the tear off with his thumb. _Whatever you want, whenever you're ready_.

A red welt stood out on her jawbone, but other than the fresh pink of newly regenerated skin, her face looked like it always had… many years before.

She broke the moment with a yawn. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine," he assured her, glancing to the chronometer. "In fact…" He yawned himself. "I do believe it is time for bed." They shared a smile.

"At least this time we're more comfortable than on Kesprytt," Beverly joked as they lay down on their biobeds. She settled into the pillows, closing her eyes. Jean-Luc gazed at her as he believed she was drifting off to sleep. _Exquisite,_ he marvelled. She was beautiful, like a painting, but awesome in the emotions he felt, being blessed with the honour of her presence. She had a beauty that lay beyond the reach of conventional understanding _; she was Beverly._

Her mouth curled up in a smile as she reached out and took his hand.

 _She heard all of that,_ he thought with dread.

Yes, yes I did, she contemplated projecting back to him, but before she could she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N** : Not as long as the last one, but I think the revelation counts for something! Tell me your thoughts in review! Thank you to sash queen of the jungle and DancingDR for the reviews so far! They now have their telepathy back; what will this mean for their relationship? Why does Beverly not want Jean-Luc to sense her mind? I hope you all have a marvellous day!


	4. Chapter 4

TW: Mild blood/injury

* * *

Jean-Luc woke, still believing he was in a dream, opening his eyes to Beverly beside him. During the night someone had come and given them blankets. _Kind of them,_ Jean-Luc thought, focusing again on his partner.

She looked at blissful peace there, their hands still joined between them. With his free one he ran his palm over his scalp. His hair was still there! It wasn't much of a surprise that he hoped they wouldn't try to change them, or at least him, back to his former appearance.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he started to notice something… wrong. Red spots oozed in places through Beverly's sweater.

"Doctor!" Jean-Luc raised his voice. Beverly awoke with a start. "Nurse!"

They ran in as he was sitting up, carefully removing the blanket off of the baffled Beverly.

"Oh my," she breathed in exclamation at the red patches. The glove she found fine. Touching her good hand to her jawline where one welt was exposed, she winched and drew the hand away, the fingers with a thin red sheen of blood. "Damn!"

The medical officers buzzed around her, removing the pyjama shirt and applying more dermal regenerators to the patches. Once again, Jean-Luc turned away to give her privacy.

"Sleep well?" Will asked, stepping in with Deanna. They were surprised by the kerfuffle that was starting to calm around Beverly.

"Burns with ionic radiation," Beverly explained over her shoulder, winching. "Not a good mix." They were about to get her back in a sickbay standard pyjama shirt when she shook her head. "Can I have one of my sweaters?" she requested. The three medical staff remaining held brief conference before permitting her the wish. A replicator glow later, Beverly was turning back around with an oversized blue sweater hanging off one shoulder. The quiet hiss of a hypospray for the pain, and they were left alone, Deanna and Will shepherded out to talk with the medical staff. "I wonder why they've had us in pretty much isolation this entire time," Beverly murmured, gazing at the door.

"Perhaps we absorbed ionic radiation?" Jean-Luc suggested, plumping up some pillows. He carefully stacked them. "Here, lie down."

"I thought we were still off duty, even though shore leave will have to wait," she sighed. "Once a captain, always a captain?"

"Beverly, your body needs time to heal. You have to rest. And don't tell me you aren't itching to get a tricorder and scan us both right this minute," he pointed out.

She acquiesced, laying on the cushions. He sat back on his. With a cheeky grin, she drew his arm around her, "I have to keep reminding myself that I selected my sickbay crew for a reason. It's so cold." She curled up against him. _Cold?_ He wondered. He didn't feel particularly cold. _Was that why she had requested her sweater?_ She closed her eyes. "I'm glad I've got you, Jean-Luc," she murmured. He delicately took her gloved hand, setting it on his chest. She smiled.

"You always had me," he whispered, leaning forward to softly kiss the top of her head.

"Why did you wait?" His brow furrowed. "Why did you wait all these years?"

Because I was twice your age, it would have been inappropriate.  
Because you were in love with Jack and I didn't want to hurt him, or you.  
Because I was… am afraid you'll say no.  
Because I knew you didn't need me, you are so strong.  
Because I didn't know if you wanted me.  
Because you have always seemed too good to be true.  
Because I never did anything to deserve you.  
Because I wanted to respect your space after Jack died.  
Because I was responsible for what happened...

"I don't know," he breathed. _Liar_ , her thoughts melted into his, like honey running through the inside of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

 _We're older now, it isn't inappropriate anymore.  
_ _Jack would have wanted Wesley to have grown up with a father – he was scared of Wesley growing up without him. He would have thanked you for taking Wesley in as your own.  
_ _We will always be friends, nothing could ever change that.  
_ _I am strong, but being a single mother was lonely.  
_ _I have always loved your company. I have always loved you.  
_ _I keep my scars hidden deep, Jean-Luc. You are the only person I have ever let glimpse many of them.  
_ _Why should you have to do something, defeat some dragon, complete some quest, to be part of my life?  
_ _Respect my space? You disappeared for ten years! It was like I had lost both of you._ The stab of pain from this memory wasn't quelled by the intensity of the blocks Beverly had put up. He could hear only what she let him.

"There is a great difference between being responsible and to blame, Jean-Luc," Beverly murmured. "I had a hard time learning it as well." Silence settled between them like a comfortable friend, the beeps of the machines, faint hum of the air ventilation, soft vibration of the warp core if they concentrated hard enough.

Only when he believed she had gone to sleep did he whisper, "Why are you afraid?" It was so quiet, as soon as the words were gone, he wondered if he had spoken at all.

 _It hurt so much losing you and Jack. I don't know if I could bear losing you again._

 _It's my fault._

 _For disappearing? Yes. Yes, Jean-Luc, that is your fault!_

He looked down at his chest as he felt the wetness of her tears seep through his shirt. She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Beverly." _If you want, I swear, I'll never leave again._ He lowered his head to kiss her crown, holding his head there.

"God, haven't you been paying attention!" she tearfully exclaimed with a small laugh. Nestled against his side, Beverly finally drifted to sleep, Jean-Luc watching her, holding her to his side.

* * *

Side by side  
They'd nearly died  
His stubbornness could have marked  
Her body forever beneath a grave  
Beside her mother, grandmother, father, husband  
Jack  
His stubbornness could have marked  
Her son, Wesley, close to death  
A stupid old man with wasted breath  
His stubbornness could have marked  
Stains spread across the floor  
Begging for no more  
Pleading for some escape  
But at this rate  
His stubbornness had marked  
Handprints upon her heart  
Proudly on her sleeve  
He hadn't known he lived in shadows until she showed him the light  
Burning bright  
Turning back, it was all so dark  
He wandered back  
Back into the light

* * *

 **A/N** : The tw for mild blood/injury will also be on some further chapters.

What do you think of the little poem at the end? It's something I like to experiment with sometimes. Let me know in reviews! (please do leave reviews, I love reviews, it's awesome to have people interacting with stuff I write!)

Thank you Erica & Guest for your kind reviews! As for whether mornings dawn, I suppose the ship would gradually stir with more people working during day hours on the ship with a skeleton crew on night rotation.

I hope you all have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5

There was a soft hiss. She opened her eyes to Jean-Luc smiling down at her. Lazily blinking, she smiled back at him.

 _How are you feeling?_

"Hm?" she murmured. _Why is it so cold in here?_

"Good to see you're awake," a voice said behind her. Beverly frowned a little up at Jean-Luc. _The doctors were worried about you,_ he informed her. With a small sigh, she turned around to see Dr Taylor once again behind her. "Blood loss, shock, severe burns."

"Now I get to hear my diagnosis," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes shut.

"Ionic radiation," Taylor went on, undisturbed by her mutterings. "The good news is, you two will be free to go back to quarters later today."

Jean-Luc had barely processed it before Beverly leapt upon Taylor's wording. "What's the bad news then?" she sighed. _It's cold and I was comfy_ , she cattily thought. Jean-Luc fought a chuckle. She hid a smile at making him happy.

"Your brain chemistry is still adapting to your new paired psychic abilities," Taylor explained.

Beverly turned back around to face Jean-Luc. "It seems like you're stuck with me for a while longer," she teased. _Glad to hear it_ , Jean-Luc thought before he could stop himself.

"Also, the dermal regenerators have to stay on another few days."

" _Days?!_ " Beverly exclaimed, horrified, her eyes flashing wide, turning back around and whirling to be sitting. Jean-Luc felt as her head throbbed – she'd sat up too quickly. _Stop it_ , she snapped at him when she sensed him start to worry. "Oh, don't tell me, the ionic radiation lowers the efficiency!"

"Yes," Taylor simply said. Beverly pouted.

 _I'll just have to keep you distracted_ , Jean-Luc teased. "What time can we go?" he inquired.

"Three hours," Taylor said. "And I would advise you stay to quarters…" Beverly raised an eyebrow. She was done with them talking around things that needed to be said. _What has been going on while we have been couped up here?_ "The rest of the crew need to adapt to your current appearances, and you both are still suffering some of the effects of ionic radiation poisoning. You need to rest."

Beverly bristled. _Well it could be worse,_ she moped. _At least Jean-Luc will be there with me._

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry it's a short one! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

They changed the dermal regenerators again, the nurse this time helping Beverly put back on her sweater. Both changed from sickbay pyjamas into civilian clothes, Deanna and Will showed up to escort them home.

 _Your quarters or mine?_ Beverly asked him.

 _Mine are bigger,_ he answered then inadvertently added, _I've always wondered what it would be like to share quarters with you._

 _I hope you are very good at distracting me, already these dermal regenerators are getting itchy._

The doctors gave Beverly a case with some hyposprays and replacement dermal regenerators. Jean-Luc was the first out of bed, Deanna helping him. "Thank you," he said. _May I?_ he asked, going and assisting Beverly off her side. She smiled, threading an arm around him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

The group forwarded out. "What time is it?" Beverly inquired as she noticed the mostly empty corridors.

"Dinner," Will explained simply, carrying the case for Beverly.

"Oh! Good, I'm ravenous!" Beverly exclaimed. They headed into the turbolift, Jean-Luc calling the order for his quarters. Will and Deanna shared a glance. _Shall I invite them to join us?_ Jean-Luc suggested.

 _If you intend to have much after dinner conversation, I'd say so, if I wasn't so hungry I'd be asleep on my feet!_ She covered a yawn.

"Are you two talking telepathically?" Deanna interrupted. All three other pairs of eyes turned to her in surprise. "What I can sense from your emotions. Is it the link from Kesprytt?"

"We think so," Beverly admitted quietly.

"Is that a problem, Deanna?" Jean-Luc asked calmly. Deanna blinked at him, his question taking her by surprise.

"So you're both okay with it? Sharing thoughts again?" Deanna said incredulously.

The turbolift stopped before they could answer, heading down the corridor to Jean-Luc's quarters. Beverly and Jean-Luc made a beeline for the sofa, Will placing the case on the desk and following Deanna to sit in the chairs opposite the sofa. "Well?" Deanna insisted.

Beverly curled up against Jean-Luc's side, his arm draped over her shoulders as she tucked her feet up under her on the sofa. "It might go away like it did then," Beverly stated.

"Yes, but neither of you have any implants right now," Deanna refuted.

"I wouldn't quite describe it as complete telepathy." Jean-Luc, ever the stickler for detail. "Beverly has much stronger mental barriers."

"Well, yours are pretty good too," Beverly assured him, patting his leg. Will tried to hide a smirk, Deanna turning to momentarily glare at him before moving her gaze back to the captain and doctor. Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something.

"You know it is an intimate connection," Deanna reminded them.

"Yes," both said.

"And that's why you're both here, isn't it, because last time it also meant that you couldn't leave the other's company."

"Yes," Beverly told her, a little quieter. Deanna sighed, looking down.

 _Why did she think you had come to my quarters?_ Jean-Luc asked Beverly mentally.

 _I'm not sure, nothing she's spoken to me about… oh…_ Beverly was thinking as Will and Deanna shared a glance. _Why those little!_ "Spit it out!" Beverly sighed. Will's eyes jumped to her in surprise, Deanna fighting the urge to roll her own.

"Spit what out, Beverly?" Deanna asked innocently.

Beverly glared at her. "Why did you think I had come to Jean-Luc's quarters?"

"The same reason the two of you were going on shore leave together," Will chipped in.

"Will!" Deanna admonished, but the damage was done. She turned back to find Jean-Luc with eyebrows raised.

"Has there been a rumour going around?" he asked in a low voice. _Which rumours? Because there have been about twenty variations involving the two of us_ , Beverly remarked with a drop of dry humour.

"Captain, there's always some form of rumour in circulation on any starship, as you know," Deanna deftly avoided the question while maintaining her counselor's professionalism.

Jean-Luc turned to Will who was avoiding his eye. Then back to Deanna. "As your friend, has there been a rumour going around?" he repeated, his voice softer. Beverly smiled, feeling the way it reverberated through him.

"Will, if you have opened a betting pool, I swear that the moment I have my strength back you will regret it," Beverly warned in a threatening tone. He blushed crimson as Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at him. After a few moments, he let out a sigh.

"Very well," he conceded. "Any news of the investigation."

"Jean-Luc, you're on medical leave," Deanna said.

"And supposed to be on holiday," Beverly added softly. _Mmmm, right now we could be at the bar in Celepolis._ She shared her imagined image of the two of them drinking cocktails at a table together. Jean-Luc wasn't usually one to go to such public places, but he could see the appeal in her daydream.

"Nothing substantial yet," Riker said. "Although the experiments we are running in the nebula are bearing some interesting results."

"Could they be related?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"Potentially," Riker said, then went to stand. "While I'd love to stay and chat, I have to get back to help Geordi and Data. Excuse me." He strode out quickly.

"I'll talk to Worf about that betting pool," Deanna said conspiratorially.

"Thanks," Beverly murmured and yawned.

"Eat before you pass out," Deanna ordered, getting up and heading to the replicator.

"Care to join us?" Jean-Luc invited casually. Deanna smiled. Jean-Luc focused his mind, trying to sense what Beverly would like. "A bowl of Felisa Howard's vegetable soup for Beverly. French onion soup for me," he requested. Deanna also called up a Betazoid salad for herself, carrying all the food over on a tray. She and Jean-Luc shared a smile as it seemed Beverly was already drifting off to sleep. "Beverly?"

"Hm?" she opened her eyes and looked about, finding Deanna offering her a bowl. "Oh, thanks, Deanna." Beverly accepted it with a smile, breathing in the scents of home. After a taste she began to eat with gusto, finishing off the bowl and setting it back on the tray before the others had finished theirs. Satisfied, she snuggled against Jean-Luc's side again. He grabbed the throw blanket from the other side of the sofa when he was done with his soup, wrapping it around Beverly. She didn't even stir.

He set the moment to memory, looking down at her beside him. The path that had led them to this point was so windy, full of places where they could have taken any number of other turns. Somehow, despite all the detours, mistakes, back tracks, being lost in forests, they had found their way there. _I don't think I would change it_ , Jean-Luc thought, rosy. His eyes drifted up to find Deanna waiting, the dinner things recycled. Her hands were folded in her lap, but she had an earnest expression on her face. This wasn't counselor mode; this was their friend.

"Do you want to hear about the rumours?" Deanna asked softly. _Do I?_ Jean-Luc wondered. _What good would it do?_

"Do any concern Beverly's and my… relationship?" he inquired hesitantly. Although it hurt, he knew he had to know. It was his business as captain, and his wish to look out for his best friend. Deanna sensed his swell of loyalty. _Beverly's lucky_ , she thought wistfully.

"Many do," she admitted. "From what year would you like me to start? There are a couple big ones that have pretty much died out by now, but were popular several years ago."

"Oh?"

"Mostly around Beverly and Wesley coming to the Enterprise, then her leaving for that year to Starfleet Medical while Wesley stayed on the ship, and her return," Deanna explained. "They were prominent at the time, but influence very little nowadays."

Curious, Jean-Luc was tempted to delve into it, like a mystery. But those aren't the ones that matter right now. What were people saying while we were in sickbay together? "What are the current, recent ones?" he spoke quietly.

"Mostly around people thinking you and Beverly are seeing each other romantically, hence the shared shore leave," Deanna explained. "I overheard some engineering and security ensigns last night in Ten Forward theorising the reason for your sudden return being to do with Beverly being pregnant. Really, a lot of it is ridiculous," she hurriedly reassured him when she sensed a peak of anger. Against his side, Beverly furrowed her brow a little, rolling into him.

 _Relax_ , he told himself. He took a deep breath. Her brow relaxed. Delicately, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, a small smile appearing.

"It wouldn't hurt your image, you know." He raised his eyes at Deanna's comment. "You don't need to worry about what people would think of the two of you if you did see each other. Honestly, I believe it would help your reputation with a lot of the crew."

"What about Beverly?" he asked. _She has put a lot of effort into her career, especially after everything she has faced. I wouldn't want to damage that._

"Her medical staff are a tight knit team," Deanna assured him. "They would probably be very excited and happy for her." He smiled. _She had selected them well._ "So? Are you going to finally try?" Deanna was practically bursting with anticipation.

"Wait and see," he told her cryptically, casting his eyes back to Beverly.

Deanna closed here eyelids to hide her eye roll before turning her head to glare away from him. Seven years it had been since she first witnessed their… chemistry. From the second Beverly had walked on the bridge, he had been spellbound. The Enterprise would never be the same again from that moment onwards. Then for seven years they danced around it! Seven years! _They're worse than me and Will!_ Deanna thought in a snap and froze. _No… no, that's not what I…_ She fought an anguished sigh at her own love life.

She quietly excused herself, leaving Jean-Luc to watch Beverly on the sofa. He leant back, telling the computer to play some soft music while he thought about how her body felt against him. She wasn't hot, but she was warm. Cooler than she usually was, but then he didn't have _all_ that much memory to go on with that.

After a few hours, she stirred, blinking up at him. "Sorry, what did I miss?" she groggily murmured.

"I just spoke to Deanna for a little bit," he informed her. She smiled as his voice rumbled in his chest.

"Mhmm," she voiced and yawned.

"Want to head to bed?" he offered.

"Are you okay with us sharing a bed for a second night in a row?" Beverly inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure we have the range yet to be able to sleep in different places?" he countered.

 _Touché,_ she ceded with a yawn.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you Nordique1 for the review! Please do review, I love reading them! I hope you all have a great day! Live long and prosper!


	7. Chapter 7

tw: mild blood & partial nudity (non-sexualised)

* * *

Jean-Luc awoke with a start. "Shit," Beverly was murmuring. His head snapped to the other side of the bed.

 _Beverly!_ He mentally exclaimed, gaining her attention.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she gave him an apologetic look. There were some dark brown patches on her sweater. The blood was seeping again.

"Hell," he breathed. "The dermal regenerators?"

"On the desk," Beverly said, already getting up and making her way out. _Don't worry, I can handle –_

"BEVERLY!" Jean-Luc hollers both aloud and mentally, racing out battling nausea to find her slunk against the wall. _Beverly?_ he repeats, bending down.

 _I forgot about the range,_ she thought, gaining her composure. "Sorry." She looked up into his eyes and smiled a little. He helped her up and made their way to the desk together, picking up the case. The reddish brown patches in her blue sweater were getting bigger. _Do you mind if I use your bathroom?_

 _Go ahead, I'll get you a clean sweater,_ he paused at the replicator while she went inside the bathroom to clean herself up. He had to stay right by the bathroom wall so that they wouldn't go out of range. _Are you sure you're okay, I could call sickbay if you need me to._

 _No, I can manage this…_ her thought drifted off. He could sense she was concentrating on something, but he wasn't about to work out precisely what. _Would you mind giving me a hand?_

He frowned. _Are you okay?_

Beverly sighed. _I can't reach the ones on my back. I might look younger, but my flexibility has yet to catch up,_ she added jokingly.

 _Are you sure? Perhaps I should call sickbay…_

 _What would you want if our roles were reversed, hm?!_ She challenged him brusquely.

 _Ah yes, that acerbic remark she had learnt to hold back,_ Jean-Luc remembered.

 _I'm sorry_.

 _If our roles were reversed, no, I wouldn't want you to call sickbay, but you're also qualified to work with the dermal regenerators! I am not!_ After a moment she caught a quieter, gentler thought. _I don't want to hurt you._

 _I trust you._

With not a great deal of confidence, Jean-Luc stood and headed through the door to the bathroom. Beverly had her arms crossed, covering her chest, fresh patches already on her arm, chest and the one on her jawline. "It's simple, I'll talk you through it," she told him, turning to show her back. His gut dropped through the floor. Welts exposed, shiny, ready to ooze more blood. "Jean-Luc?" Beverly glanced at him over her shoulder.

He swallowed down, his mouth dry. _I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this._

 _I believe you can._ "I have an idea," she said. "What if you project what you see to me, that way I can tell you exactly what you need to do?" He nodded mutely. With concern for him, Beverly was having second thoughts…

"It'll be alright, just tell me what to do," Jean-Luc said in a husky voice before clearing his throat. With Beverly telling him what to do, the other dermal regenerators went on smoothly. "There," he said as he placed the last one.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc," Beverly told him, watching his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He opened his mouth to speak before blushing. _I'll wait outside,_ he thought to her, fleeing the room. Outside, he put his head against the wall. _Calm down, old boy,_ he told himself. _Good god, I hope Beverly gets better, those look painful._

"'Old boy'?" Beverly echoed as she stepped out of the bathroom, finding him standing against the wall.

"Something Jack would always say," he croaked, keeping his eyes averted.

"Hypospray time," Beverly told him, taking his arm and leading him back to the sofa. He followed obediently. _What's the problem?_ She mentally inquired as she gave them both their treatment for the remaining ionic radiation and her painkillers. _You won't even look at me. Was it the injuries? Or the fact that I was half naked?_

"I cannot bear seeing you in pain," Jean-Luc murmured.

There was a quiet hiss. "I'll be alright in a few days," Beverly cooed to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My hand and my skin will be healed, the investigation will be over, and we can go take our well deserved shore leave!"

"Tell me more about that bar you were thinking about?" Jean-Luc inquired.

"People write poems and stick them to the wall," Beverly sighed in happy memory. "When the wall gets full, they have an event where people take them off and read them before either burning them or archiving them."

They got up together to retrieve breakfast from the replicator. Jean-Luc's hand hovered over the coffee when he sensed Beverly's mind chip in, _I'm not sure a psychoactive stimulant is a good idea while we're adapting to being psychically attached, Jean-Luc._

"What would you suggest?" he queried. She let out a small sigh, and judging from the emotions he could sense from her, she was reminiscing of a while back.

"I'll have this," she said, programming her drink into the replicator. "You're welcome to have one as well, or decaf. Your choice." The beverage that appeared looked like a latte… but… blue?

"Beverly, what is that?" he asked in confusion.

"A Betazoid drink," Beverly explained. "I'm not quite sure how it's pronounced, to be honest."

"Did Deanna suggest it?" he inquired. If their half Betazoid friend had been the source of the recommendation, he would be more up to giving it a go. After all, everything she had ever recommended had been chocolate flavoured. He could get past the blue colour if it was chocolate flavoured.

"No, she hates it actually," Beverly admitted, taking a sip. _It's a bit of a niche taste. Jack hated it as well,_ she mentally thought. Her eyes darted up as Jean-Luc awkwardly looked away. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I didn't mean to project that." _Gosh, why can't we just talk about him? We talked about Walker after he died. Why can't we do the same for Jack?_

 _Because it isn't the same for Jack._ "What does it taste like?" he inquired.

"It isn't so much about the taste as the feeling," Beverly admitted. She let out another sigh before holding up her glass. "Just, try a sip." He accepted easily.

 _Beverly wouldn't poison me_ , he thought as he raised it to his lips. When it hit his tongue, nothing. He frowned a little in confusion, passing her back the glass. Suddenly he gagged, coughing, spluttering, reaching for his throat. Thrashing buttons, he called up a glass of water. _What the hell was that?!_

"I told you it was… niche," Beverly said, hiding a laugh before having a sip herself. She could feel his revulsion as the water didn't help. "It isn't a physical taste, it's a mental one."

"How do I get rid of it?" he grimaced. She could sense his discomfort. It was like Jack had described it to her, like slimy slugs in your mind.

"Well, the only way I know is how Jack got rid of it," Beverly remarked, biting her lip.

"Please," he croaked.

 _I have to put him out of his misery_ , Beverly thought. "Hold still," she said, taking the plate of croissants and empty glass of water out of his hands and putting them on the table.

 _Beverly?_ he started. _Please, I just want this to stop!_ He squirmed.

"Okay," she said aloud, wrapping her left hand around his head. She was standing right in front of him. _I hope this works._ Rising onto tip toe ever so slighting, she pulled his head down and kissed him squarely on the mouth. It was just a second and then she let him go and stepped back before he could process or respond.

Dazed, he blinked. _Beverly?_ he asked when his mind started to function again.

"Did it work?" she asked aloud. He could feel her barriers were up again. Silently he nodded. He couldn't hear her thoughts, but her relief was palpable. "Good." She sounded a little breathless. "I'll get you that decaf then…" She turned away to operate the replicator. Jean-Luc was speechless, sitting down at the dining table with his head in his hands. A cup of decaf coffee was delicately placed before him. His eyes followed the hand up the arm, to the body then the face of Beverly Crusher as she sat down, nonplussed, adjacent to him.

"How…" he started, but found his mouth dry. He licked his lips and swallowed down, cleared his throat and tried again. Beverly glanced up brightly as though nothing had just happened. "How did you find out about this… drink… if Deanna didn't recommend it?" he asked.

"Oh, well," she started, looking down again to butter her croissant. "I wasn't able to have coffee while I was pregnant with Wesley. Jack tried to give it up with me, but..." She shrugged, biting off a mouthful and chewing. _The drink wasn't to his taste. He just agreed not to have coffee or alcohol around me instead. Which wasn't all that often anyway because he was serving on the Stargazer…_ she drifted off into wistful pensiveness.

 _Oh_ , Jean-Luc thought. _I'd have thought he'd have drunk it a lot more given the way of curing the sensation._

Beverly chuckled, then coughed as a piece of croissant went down the wrong way. She had to drink a decent swig of the drink before clearing her throat so she could speak. "He threatened to, too!" she laughed.

Jean-Luc smirked, ducking his head as he sipped his own coffee. He had found it a little embarrassing, if he was truly honest with himself. It had felt wrong… but _oh so right!_

A while later they were both curled up on the sofa together, Jean-Luc sat, reading a novel, as Beverly lightly dozed, tucked into the crook of his arm. The doorbell beeped. "Yes?" he called softly, eager not to wake his companion. The door opened with a hiss, revealing Deanna. She cautiously entered, noting the sleeping Beverly.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Of course." He set the pad he'd been reading aside on the sofa and gestured for her to take a seat.

"How are you coping, if I may ask?"

He glanced down at Beverly. "I'll be alright," he said. Deanna frowned, sensing the confusing pool of his emotions, like oil reflecting different colours of light.

"And with the psychic connection?" Deanna inquired. He looked back up to her for elaboration of exactly what she needed to hear. It was clear this was a counselling visit. "The sudden intimacy and lack of privacy would unnerve most people. Also, this is very different to the experience both of you shared on Kesprytt, where you had a shared threat to focus your attention upon."

 _Beverly isn't 'most people'._ "It has been… awkward… at times," he admitted.

"It is understandable that it could lead to something you regret, such as your experience on Kespr–"

"I do not regret anything from that experience," he interjected under his breath. Deanna stared at him with wide eyes, blinking in surprise. He inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling to gather his thoughts before he finished, "What I regret was my presumptive actions afterwards, a mistake I do not wish to replicate." Deanna still fixed him with the look that said, _go on_. He sighed. "Everything Beverly and I shared on Kesprytt through our psychic connection I do not regret. We have been friends for a long time, and honest enough with each other that beyond the awkwardness, it wasn't a traumatic experience by any means." _At least for me._ He cast his memory back to Beverly walking out after their dinner. _For her, I'm not so sure…_

Rarely had Deanna Troi been so lost for words. _They are closer than anyone realised… than_ I _realised! Beverly always did indicate their relationship somehow extended to another level of friendship. All those times the two of them attending functions together, Admiralty Ball, concerts in Ten Forward, him attending her theatre performances… But they still aren't_ together _. Why not?_

 _And what can we do to help?_

"Was that all, Counselor?" he inquired.

"Yes, I… I'll come around later when Beverly is awake," she said, excusing herself, leaving Jean-Luc pensive with the sleeping Beverly against him.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you sash queen of the jungle, StinaISL and spacekitten2700 for the reviews! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Please review, let me know your thoughts or theories!


	8. Chapter 8

_I never thought you'd be so comfortable,_ a gentle thought nudged his mind.

 _You're awake?_ He raised an eyebrow, putting down the pad he had been reading again.

 _I was listening to you read. Lovely voice,_ she complimented.

He cleared his throat self consciously. "Thank you," he said aloud, blushing faintly.

"You love poetry and prose and plays, but you never perform yourself unless it's on the bridge; why?" she inquired. It was an accurate observation. Jean-Luc sat, contemplating it a moment as Beverly lay against him, her eyes still shut.

"I suppose the limelight never appealed to me," he admitted at last.

"There's more to it than attention," Beverly remarked. "Do you write your own poetry?"

"Are you hungry? Perhaps it's time for lunch," he said. _Please don't,_ he mentally pleaded, desperate not to discuss the topic.

 _A dirty secret?_ "Jean-Luc," Beverly said, not having any of his avoidance.

 _A little._ "It isn't very good," he said, deflated.

"Art is subjective," she pointed out. "It isn't meant to be good or bad, it's meant to make you feel or think. And yeah, lunch would be great." She sat up with a yawn, blinking her eyes open. _Gosh, I keep falling asleep on you, are you okay with that?_ She asked cautiously as they got up and retrieved some replicated lunch.

"It's fine, you need your sleep," Jean-Luc said aloud. _I feel blessed to be chosen. Never before have we had physical contact for so long. I wish it the situation hadn't come about the way it did, but I am enjoying it._ He didn't realise he had broadcast the thoughts. Beverly merely smiled, keeping her own reaction hidden deep. "Why didn't you think I'd be so comfortable?" he inquired.

"I guess I always expected you to be bonier," she said before biting into a mouthful. _Like Walker,_ she told him telepathically.

"Ah." He nodded.

After lunch they ended up back on the sofa, Beverly sat up by herself this time. She was frowning as she read a pad, her mental barriers preventing Jean-Luc from gaining any insight to the dilemma. It proved quite the distraction as he kept looking up from his own reading.

 _You know we're supposed to be on holiday,_ he projected.

"What?" she glanced up. "Oh. Well, our shore leave has been postponed anyway, so…" Her voice drifted away, but he could sense the sadness coming to her now.

"What's the matter, what are you reading?" he insisted, putting down his pad and scooting closer to her.

"Just some medical texts," Beverly said vaguely, averting her eyes.

 _You're trying to hide something._ "What about?"

"Jean-Luc…" _Are you sure you want to know?_ He raised his eyebrows with concern, reaching out for her hand.

"Hey, it's okay," he said. She looked down, almost like she was blinking away tears. When her head rose to face him, her eyes were red.

"It's often my job to give people unpleasant news," Beverly spoke softly. She could feel his heart dropping into an abyss. "Jean-Luc, our telepathy… It's not going to go away this time."

"And?" he asked. He could tell she didn't wish to continue saying whatever it was she had to say. "We'll adapt soon to have the range to be further apart. Then our lives will go back to normal, just with something else that makes our connection…" _Stronger? More special? More intimate? … More?_

She smiled, but he could feel the bitter-sweetness, reaching up and fixing his hair delicately. _You deserve better than this, Jean-Luc._ "The only way I can find that would stop it would be experimenting with several drugs, the response to which would likely building resistance and so require higher and higher dosages. Or brain surgery which…" She shook her head, looking away. "It would be too severe. Just a small mistake and our minds could be altered irreparably." Her eyes found his again. "With the defect you already have in your parietal lobe, I don't want to put you at further risk."

 _Don't you understand?_ "We can find a way to make this work with the telepathy, then." _We must, we will. You're strong Beverly, and you give me strength. If it was anyone else but you…_

"Then we wouldn't even be here," she finished for him under her breath.

He had talked with Beverly about the future he had seen, some of it at least. The focus he had discussed had been the anomaly in the Devron system, but Beverly was the only other person savvy to his parietal lobe deformity and potential to develop Irumodics Syndrome. Even that had been a hard topic to broach! Jean-Luc couldn't even fathom how he could say other thoughts that had plagued his mind since returning from a future which was now no longer meant to me. At least, he hoped not. Then there was the matter of what could he say? If it was a future, maybe not their future, but still part of the future, then surely that could in some way disrupt timelines if he said too much?

One thing was for sure, he new he couldn't approach the subject while aboard the Enterprise. "We'll have a lot to chat about during our shore leave," he hinted cryptically.

"If you're not sick of my company by then," Beverly teased, flashing a grin.

 _Never gonna happen,_ he thought.

 _Challenge accepted._ She leant against his arm again. _You're going to be so sick of me, you'll insist upon us staying in different hemispheres of the planet! You'll secretly flee on transport to another planet, Earth, or Vulcan on an archaeological expedition! When the time comes for us to return to the Enterprise, you'll suggest me sent back to Medical!_ At the last jibe, it wasn't just an emotional response. Jean-Luc's entire demeanour hardened. His brow furrowed, mouth set firmly, muscles tensing. "Jean-Luc?" she asked in surprise.

He fought tears of angry hurt, turning his face away, focusing on his breathing to try and quell his small rage. "Please don't go back to Earth, Beverly."

"Don't worry, I hate it there anyway," she told him easily. He turned in surprise. She went on earnestly, "All the bureaucracy, and standing on ceremony, the pomposity of it all! I couldn't get back fast enough! No, running Starfleet Medical is not for me."

"Then why did you leave?" There was a jab beneath his words betrayed by his feelings, projected to her. As they looked each other in the eye her face transformed into something he feared. Beverly was angry. Except now, thanks to their telepathy, he could _feel_ it! His entire body went cold.

"You aren't the only one who was hurting, Jean-Luc," she said icily. He felt the strength of her words, although he didn't understand them. "I had to do it. I needed the space. I needed to be away. And then when I was ready I came back." _At least_ I _came back!_

He physically recoiled from the ferocity with which she projected the thought.

She stood in a huff, turning and striding away. Stopping halfway across the room from the nausea indicating the end of their range, she took half a step backwards, crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest and stared out the windows.

 _We are going to have a lot to talk about on shore leave…_

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you DancingDR and sash queen of the jungle for the reviews! I hope you all have a wonderful day & please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Beverly waited until it seemed to her that Jean-Luc had fallen asleep. Turning in his bed, she faced him, staring at what she thought was his slumbering body. Minutes ticked past, melting into the mysterious midnight hours when awake Enterprise inhabitants would remember their puny insignificance to the grand vacuous vastness of space.

 _Are you going to be doing that all night?_ Jean-Luc finally projected the thought.

 _Sorry, I couldn't sleep,_ she apologised. Sensing his curiosity, she spoke aloud, "The patches are itchy again."

 _Are you still mad at me? What you were saying earlier…_

 _I've been mad since 2354, Jean-Luc,_ she mentally snapped.

"You said you were afraid after Kesprytt…" he murmured, opening his eyes and turning to face her. "And yet you don't seem afraid, not from what I can sense."

"You really did mean it when you said you missed this," she remarked in kind.

 _Yes._ "What were you afraid of?"

 _No._ She shifted on the bed and tried to smile. "I'm looking forward to being at the beach again, a real beach, not just a holodeck simulation!" she exclaimed.

 _Beverly, you aren't fooling anyone._

 _I don't have to fool anyone, just change the subject. You really did miss this?_

"Yes." _I missed feeling so close to you._ Her face fell and she turned away. "Beverly?"

"And yet you were so quick to be angry about Ronin being in my mind," she snapped.

"I'm sorry… I…" _I have never had any intention to…_

 _You never considered that maybe I don't want to be psychically linked with you? With anyone?!_ She shifted on the bed again, restless. "I'll sleep out on the sofa tomorrow night," she told him sternly.

"I didn't ask for this to happen," he whispered. _It is what it is and I just want to make the best of it._

 _Perhaps there isn't a best to be made!_ "Have you considered that there are things I don't want you to know?" _For good reason!_

"You have strong mental barriers, you're excellent at shielding your thoughts from me." _There are things I'd rather you not know as well, but if someone who knows me had to know them, then I'd want to tell you anyway. Only you know about my having Irumodics Syndrome in the future._

"A future," she corrected out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"You thought 'the future' but it's a future, we can still control our destiny," Beverly said.

"A future, then," he said. _Good, perhaps I can do it right then._

 _Do what right?_ Her curiosity piqued.

 _Don't worry about that._ "Do you not trust me?"

"No, I trust you, Jean-Luc," she said, sincerely too. _I just don't trust myself._

 _Why?_ "What is it you are afraid of, Beverly?" _Not just of us sharing this link, but deepening our relationship._

She took care that her mental barriers were in place before thinking to herself, _Ha! What is there for me not to be afraid of? That you'll find out the secrets of my past? What I saw and did on Arvada? That I never even told Jack about it? Scared that I'll lose you like I keep losing everyone? Scared that you'll leave me again if I press you too hard? Scared of how much it will hurt if, when, you die? Scared that after everyone else, I won't be able to handle another?_

 _You can trust me, Beverly._

"I'm tired, let's just go to sleep," she sighed. She could sense his hopeful almost-offering for her to curl up against him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. _He'll end up getting cold feet and I'll be left out on my own again._

Try as they might, neither slept soundly that night.

* * *

 **A/N** : Things aren't going quite so smoothly... it seems the honeymoon period and novelty of it might be wearing off a little for them, perhaps...

Thanks spacekitten2700 and sash queen of the jungle for the reviews! I hope you all have a fantastic day! Please review, let me know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning," Jean-Luc said as soon as he sensed her awake. Beverly blinked, sitting up in bed. She looked up to find him stood by the bed with a tray. _Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you… are you still upset with me? How do I make it up to you?_

"Morning," she said, covering a yawn. _There is no need to make anything up to me,_ she assured him. _You mean more to me than how much I'm angry with you._

 _Well, that's a comfort to know._ They shared a smile. He went and sat on the bed with her, placing the tray between them. Decaf coffee and jam toast.

"So the range is far enough for you to reach the replicator while I'm here, then?" Beverly said between mouthfuls.

"Yes, it seems we're adapting," he agreed.

 _Where do we go from here?_ Neither knew, both feared it and yet could barely stand waiting! The anticipation of what could be – it was tantalising! Adapting, but into what? And at what cost?

"Any word on the investigation?" she queried.

 _Nothing yet,_ he admitted. "Will has been in contact with Starfleet." _It seems that we can't be changed back to our older appearances._

 _Could be worse,_ she teased, eyeing his hairline.

 _You don't look so bad yourself,_ he responded and immediately blushed when she laughed. _Sorry…_

"At least I'll be able to keep up with Deanna more, now," she sighed merrily. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I mean…" she started and took a bite of her toast. _Now you're young again, what are things you wish you had done differently? Or things you can now do with this… extra time?_ "You have the chance to redo twenty years of your life. What will you do?" _You always put family on the backburner for the sake of your career. But now, you have the chance to have both – like I did._ She didn't intend to add the last part, but he heard it.

"I haven't thought about it," he replied gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee. _What about you? What are your plans?_

Beverly pierced her eyes in contemplation. There were so many things she could do now… _Gosh, when I was this old I was being a single mother!_ "Invest some more time in my hobbies as I have been since Wesley was old enough," she finally declared.

"I look forward to seeing the results," Jean-Luc said sincerely. She smiled warmly at him as they continued eating in amicable silence. They were practically done when he sensed her sudden jabbing ache. _Beverly?_

"Dammit, I need to change the dermal regenerators again," she muttered, setting down her now empty cup and retrieving the medical case she had left beside the bed the night before.

 _Here, I'll help you,_ he offered before she even had to ask.

Her eyes crinkled at him again, "Thanks." _Two sets of hands make for faster work._ They headed into the bathroom together. She set up the case on the bench, pulling off her sweater to expose the remaining patches. None had leaked blood this time – a very good sign, Jean-Luc felt. "You know what to do with the back?" she double checked with him.

"Of course," he said. While she worked on the ones on her arm, chest and neck in the mirror, he changed all the ones on her back for her. Finished, she turned around and looked over her shoulder in the mirror to survey his handiwork.

"Thanks," she said happily, ducking forward and pecking his cheek before closing the case and pulling her sweater back on. Going back out into the main room she glanced at the chronometer. _What?!_ "How long did I sleep for?!" she rounded on Jean-Luc in shock.

He raised his hands in defence. "You clearly needed your sleep, Beverly," he told her. _You do seem much better this morning,_ he thought, relieved.

"It's almost midday!" The door beeped. They both turned to face it.

"Yes?" Jean-Luc spoke, lowering his arms. The door opened, revealing a timid looking nurse brandishing a tricorder. _Wonderful,_ Jean-Luc closed his eyes to hide rolling them.

"Excuse me, captain, I was sent here to scan you and Dr Crusher and check your progress," the nurse explained.

"Alright," Jean-Luc said. _I hope this is over quickly,_ he bristled while the nurse performed tricorder scans. They left as abruptly as they'd entered.

"Standard procedure," Beverly said, draping herself upon the lounge. _Back to reading?_

 _Unless there's something else you'd fancy doing._ Beverly blinked up at him in surprise. It took him a moment before realising what he'd said. Blushing, he fumbled through apologies. They were once again interrupted by the beep of the doorbell. "What!" he snapped, still facing Beverly, believing it was the nurse returned.

The door opened. _It seems we're quite popular today,_ Beverly teased him, looking over his shoulder. Puzzled, Jean-Luc turned as Will, Deanna, Geordi and Data stepped inside. He let out a sigh and Beverly could feel his embarrassment.

"We have the results from the investigation," Will explained. Jean-Luc waved for them all to sit, himself electing to stand and pace about as Geordi and Data explained all the finer details. But the crux of it was, the accident wasn't sabotage; it was an unanticipated result of the Enterprise's experiments in that nebula. They would be further researching it while they were on shore leave. "So as soon as the two of you have recovered, you're free to go on your shore leave."

"And what's the word from Starfleet?" Jean-Luc inquired. Geordi and Data looked to Riker while he shared a glance with Deanna.

 _That bad then,_ Beverly thought with a sigh.

 _Don't give up hope yet._

"We don't have a concrete answer yet on whether either of you will be allowed to go back to your previous duties," Will said in a low voice, avoiding their eyes. "There might not be an answer until after you've returned."

"Besides your psychic connection, I have sensed no other significant changes in brain function in either of you," Deanna chipped in. "And we expect the medical reports will show the same results."

"Thanks, Dee," Beverly said, reaching out and grasping her friend's hand a moment. _At least we have a good group of friends fighting to keep us on the ship. Perhaps we should stay and help?_

 _No,_ Jean-Luc thought with iron certainty. _The best thing we can do is stay out of it. Otherwise we might get too involved and jeopardise our future careers even more than they are already. We'll go on the shore leave and see what Starfleet has to say when we get back._

 _You hate that idea._

 _So do you._

 _Well at least we can hate it together._

* * *

 **A/N** : Despite how maddening they find each other at times, their friendship has still held firm, if not become stronger because of those times. Being apart for a decade didn't even stop it. Solid friendship they've got going there.

Thanks to sash queen of the jungle, spacekitten2700 and DancingDR for the reviews! And thanks for the feedback I've been PMed, I really appreciate it! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	11. Chapter 11

Jean-Luc had no idea what Beverly was talking about with Deanna as the last of her dermal regenerators were removed. He was being given the once over on the other side of sickbay, their range enough that he could even wait in the corridor outside. Officially given the all clear, they would at last be able to go on their shore leave!

 _If I'd known all of this would happen, I'd have just recommended more time on the holodeck,_ Beverly projected to him, sensing his thoughts. Deanna looked between them, then resumed her conversation with Beverly. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like either were too happy talking about it. _All clear, let's go._ Beverly got up off her biobed, Jean-Luc standing and waiting by the door.

"We're talking about this when you get back," Deanna told her, quietly in an attempt for others to not overhear.

 _Something wrong?_ Jean-Luc inquired, offering his arm.

 _Don't worry, let's just focus on the lovely holiday we get to leave for tomorrow!_ Beverly put on a smile, threading her arm through his. "Okay, Deanna," she said quietly to her. Deanna let out an annoyed sigh, but let them go. _Can we drop past my quarters so I can pack?_

 _Of course._

They wandered back to Beverly's quarters, sharing day dreams of where they would be going to the next day. Both noticed the glances in the corridors as they passed people. _Even if Starfleet lets us return to our jobs, do you think the rest of the crew would be able to adapt?_

 _They'll have to._ Jean-Luc tugged his shirt. _Your sickbay staff seemed to adapt easily._

Beverly let out a laugh as they walked inside, the door hissing behind them. _Take a seat, I'll try to be quick._ She waved him to the sofa.

 _Take all the time you want._ He sat, crossing his arms and legs.

"My staff might look like they have adapted, but trust me," Beverly said, moving around the room. "They'll be talking. Mark my words." She looked up to him and raised a finger. "Everyone on the ship will know about what's happened before we leave tomorrow." She went about her packing while Jean-Luc sat in a chair and thought about the situation, before standing and moving to the window, ending up staring at his reflection. He recognised himself, yes, but he knew very few others aboard would, which gave him something he had never had aboard the Enterprise: anonymity.

After hearing a particularly wicked plan of his, Beverly piped in, "That sounds like a hilarious idea and we should totally do it, but you're forgetting, people will still recognise me." _I could dye my hair for the night?_

He turned to face her and they shared a smile.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to sash queen of the jungle, spacekitten2700 and Guest for the reviews! Almost at the end of the fic, but it won't be the end of the story!

Thanks for reading & reviewing and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter 12

Ten Forward was particularly busy that night. Will was on stage with his band, Deanna seated by the bar. Between serving customers Guinan would glance at her, but said nothing. She knew when the time would be for Deanna to talk. It would be soon, but not that night. Shortly before the first set was about to begin, two strangers walked into the room. It wasn't unexpected since the Enterprise had recently had a crew rotation, Deanna was still getting to know her new shipmates. An elegant brunette, possibly in her 20s, and an older man, both in civilian dress, arguably an anonymous pair. But taking a second glance, Deanna knew better.

 _Lucky your voice sounds a little different as well,_ Beverly thought, settling down.

 _It does?_ Jean-Luc was surprised by this revelation.

 _Yes, it hadn't to begin with, but it isn't quite so… the timbre is a little different._ She ended the thought vaguely. He cleared his throat self consciously, tugging his shirt to straighten it and cross his legs. _Don't do that!_ Beverly admonished, nudging him with her elbow.

 _What?_

 _That! It's one of your mannerisms!_ He looked to her sceptically.

"Oh, right," he muttered, quickly uncrossing his arms and legs. _Great, now what do I do with my hands?_ He fretted.

 _Here, hold mine,_ Beverly instructed, reaching across and taking his hand. In the middle of Ten Forward. For a moment she could sense his fear and trepidation. _They won't recognise us,_ she reminded him, which eased his concerns somewhat. _I know they certainly won't recognise me!_ Seeing her reflection staring back at her a brunette had come as a jolt to her system. _This is fun, but I'll be glad when I can wash this out,_ she thought softly.

 _You wear it well,_ Jean-Luc said. _Very mysterious. You'd fit right into a Dixon Hill adventure._

 _Maybe we should try one again when we get back, it has been a while._

"Any idea who they are?" Guinan said quietly to Deanna as she stared at the newcomers. Deanna jumped in her seat, gathered herself and turned back to glare at the bartender. Judging by Guinan's grin she knew very well who they were. _Well, she would,_ Deanna thought.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am, sir?" a younger server came and asked Jean-Luc and Beverly.

 _It's working, I remember this server, even in civilian clothes he'd always refer to me as doctor!_ "Hi! Yes, can we please have one synthahol brandy and..." She turned to Jean-Luc.

 _I'll have the same._

"Make that two synthahol brandies, thanks," Beverly finished, winking at the man before he wandered off. _This is so much fun!_ Jean-Luc noticed how she spoke differently, lighting, less sultry and more sweet.

 _You're good at this,_ he thought, casting a look around.

 _We're good at this,_ she corrected, biting her lip as she smiled and met eyes with him. _Should we come up with fake names for the evening as well, like characters in Dixon Hill?_ The suggestion got his mind whirring.

 _What about… Pierre Chapel, new security officer._

 _Maybe don't go for something French, people might suspect._

 _Thomas Clarkson, working in astro physics?_

"Mmm," Beverly said with approval. _Tommy! Lovely!_ Her thumb rubbed a little circle against his hand. _How about me… Genevieve? Lucy? Abigail?_

 _I like Abigail._

 _Abigail… Abigail Newcome, a… an engineer? No, archaeologist! You could feed me lines if anyone asks about it!_

 _Now, that is a good idea!_

"Your drinks," the server said, placing two glasses of synthahol brandy on the table before them.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beverly told him.

"If I may ask, is this the first time the two of you have come to Ten Forward?" he queried.

"Yes, we're new aboard." Beverly sat forward, focusing her big blue eyes on the man. "Abbie, archaeology." She extended a hand to the server.

"Lucien," he said.

"This is Tommy," Beverly gestured to Jean-Luc.

"Thomas Clarkson, astro physics," Jean-Luc supplied. Before he had to release Beverly's hand to offer it to the server to shake, the lights had dimmed a little.

"Well, I hope the two of you enjoy your night, and welcome aboard," Lucien said softly to them.

"Thank you!" Beverly said sincerely before he hastily made his retreat. On a raised platform, the lights went up, highlighting the band there to perform, Will Riker at the head. "I didn't know they were playing tonight," Beverly murmured, leaning her head close to Jean-Luc's.

 _He mustn't have mentioned it since we were going to be away on shore leave anyway. At least we have the chance to enjoy the music._ The end of his thoughts blended with the jazz that was starting to play. Beverly laid her head against Jean-Luc's shoulder, their hands joined between them.

 _I wish we could do this more,_ Beverly dreamt longingly. _I forgot what this was like, to be unknown. I didn't realise how much I missed it._ She let out a soft sigh. He heard her memories from her academy days, going brunette like she was that night, listening to music, dancing, being able to wander in a crowd with no one recognising her.

 _I never did that when I was at the Academy,_ Jean-Luc contributed when the flow of memories she shared dwindled. He could tell she was holding more back, but he didn't feel the need to press the matter.

 _No, you were too busy having fun with your friends,_ Beverly thought with a grin.

"And now a number with a step to it," Will announced. Beverly lifted her head, her interest so palpable you didn't need psychic abilities to see it.

"Oh, alright!" Jean-Luc made a show of getting up. Her heart leapt up, his eyes threatening to tear up feeling how happy this simple gesture was making her. "Shall we?" he asked aloud, offering his hand.

Nothing else matter as her face beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "Tommy." She added teasingly as he turned to lead her to the dance floor. Another two pairs were already there, the music starting. _Thank you, so much!_ Her joy was spilling over as they moved together.

Deanna watched on in shock. It was _stunning_! She could feel how at ease they were with each other, how perfectly they anticipated and combined their movements, how blissful they were in that moment.

With a backdrop of stars, they spun and glided, their feet light, brushing the carpet with barely the kiss of contact. They could have been the only two people in the entire universe for those few short minutes.

Ah! But how short those minutes were! Before they knew it, the music had stopped, the two of them slowed to a halt. _I wish it never had to end…_ their thoughts melded together as the melody faded. They drew close, laying their foreheads together, memorising everything that they could.

 _We'll have to do this again sometime,_ Beverly thought as she quickly brushed her lips against his cheek.

 _Yes… probably on the holodeck though,_ he thought as they released to return back to their table. A friend was waiting for them.

Beverly looked to Jean-Luc. _It seems our little plan has been foiled._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Deanna asked Beverly in a hushed tone.

 _Good luck,_ Jean-Luc projected as Beverly's hand left his. The air was cold now it surrounded him.

 _Thanks,_ Beverly glanced at him over her shoulder while Deanna led her off to the side of the room.

"What's going on, Beverly?" Deanna demanded in a whisper.

"We're just having a little fun," Beverly assured her, casting her eyes around to make sure no one else was listening in. "Before people find out our appearances have changed, while we'd still be unrecognisable."

"From what I can feel this doesn't seem like just a little fun." Deanna eyed her suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dee, come on, neither of us have had the chance to do this for year!" Beverly implored of her. "Just for tonight, we get to be anonymous to everyone else in this room." _Well, almost everyone._ "You can feel how much more laid back Jean-Luc is! Tell me this isn't good for him!"

She had her there. "Wouldn't it have been better to do it on a holodeck?" Deanna muttered. "Easier than going brunette."

"I haven't been for a while, I was curious," Beverly murmured. "Besides, it was a last minute decision and we're having a really good time –"

"Ladies," a warm voice made Beverly jump. "Oh, hi," he said as she looked up at Will. She hadn't noticed the music stop for a break.

Beverly side eyed Deanna who was still watching her. _Please, please go with it._

"You were the woman dancing before," he said with a grin.

"There were several people dancing before," Beverly said. Deanna heard the shift in her voice to be higher, lighter, brighter, and so sweet it was like chocolate. _Alright._ She hid a grin.

"Will, if I may introduce…" Deanna said, waving to Beverly.

"Abigail," Beverly said, offering her hand.

"Abigail," Will repeated with a grin, shaking it gently. "I take it you're new aboard?"

"Yes, barely been here a few weeks, I work in archaeology," Beverly bluffed. _Oh my god, he's actually buying it!_

"Welcome to the Enterprise," Will said.

 _Beverly, are you alright?_ Jean-Luc inquired.

 _I'll be right back._

"Thank you." Beverly lowered her gaze to the hand he still held. "Could I have my hand back…" she paused as if searching for his name. "Will?"

"Oh, right, yes, sorry," he said in a rush, letting her hand drop, blushing as Deanna elbowed his side.

"Anyway, have a lovely night, _Abigail_ ," Deanna said, putting extra emphasis on Beverly's false name.

"Thank you, the same to you both," Beverly said, before turning and making a beeline back to the table where Jean-Luc waited. She grinned, clapping her hands softly with glee as she popped back into her seat. "We fooled Will!" she exclaimed in a whisper with delight.

"What? Really?!" he asked in astonished disbelief.

"Yes, really!" _He was flirting with me!_ There was so much humored ecstasy she didn't realize he might take it another way.

 _You don't think Deanna… Beverly, how serious do you think he was?_

 _Oh, don't worry about it, Jean-Luc. Will is not my type. I might look 30, but I prefer my men older._ Her eyes flicked to his crown and back. He raised a hand self consciously, but still couldn't help smiling as his head was considerably haired. _Deanna on the other hand…_ He felt her mind drift a moment in daydream before coming back to the present with a jolt. "You were saying?" she asked aloud.

He reached out and took her hand. "Are you hungry?" he inquired. _We might be allowed to go on shore leave, but we… you… are still healing. I don't want you to wear yourself out. Are you alright?_

 _Jean-Luc! Don't worry about me!_ "Should we head back?" she responded softly. It seemed her youthful euphoria at fooling Will Riker was to be short lived. _One more dance…_ She looked longingly towards the area they'd danced just before.

 _One more…_

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to LizSeven and sash queen of the jungle for the reviews! That was the penultimate chapter of Time Dilation! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around so far, reading & reviewing! Not long until the end, one more chapter... _one more..._


	13. Chapter 13

Jean-Luc readied the bed as Beverly rinsed the brunette out of her hair in the sonic shower. They had ended up remaining in Ten Forward a while longer, sharing a tray of nibbles and dancing. One more… But as Jean-Luc had anticipated, both had tired quickly and returned to his quarters to sleep. Beverly's bags and his were both ready in the living area to take with them on their second attempt at a shore leave.

 _All ready,_ he informed her.

 _Thanks,_ she responded. _I had a lovely time in Ten Forward, thank you for suggesting it._

 _Thank you for helping me actualize the idea._ He changed into pajamas, then sat down with a pad to wait for her. Before he had finished his page, the door had hissed open and Beverly had stepped out.

 _Goodnight,_ she projected as he looked up. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering why she didn't take the side of the bed she had occupied on previous nights. _No thanks, I'm going to sleep. Pleasant dreams, Jean-Luc._ She calmly walked out before he sensed confusion coming from her, followed by a little annoyance and resilience.

 _Beverly?_ Jean-Luc slowly climbed out of bed, going to the living area. "What are you doing?" he asked aloud as he found her preparing a pillow and throw blanket on his sofa.

She looked up at him in mild surprise. "I told you last night, I'll sleep out here. Range isn't as much of a problem anymore…" Her voice drifted away as she sensed his dejectedness. _Jean-Luc?_

"No," he said softly. "It's alright. Probably for the best anyway." _I was just… getting so used to waking up next to you each morning… you being the last thing I'd see before falling asleep and the first thing I'd wake to each day… I enjoyed it…_ "Good night." He stepped back into his bedroom.

"Oh," Beverly breathed. _I'm sorry, I didn't realise…_

 _Don't worry about it._

 _I always worry about you._ She felt his pause. _Oh great now I've put my foot in it._ Beverly sighed.

 _Nightcap?_

 _Alright._

He joined her back out in the lounge, both with a small glass of their chosen poison. Beverly's was an old Howard recipe, mixture of some varieties of alcohol ranging from Scottish liqueur to a few drops of American bourbon. Jean-Luc had a small sherry.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Beverly admitted. _Should we really be consuming alcohol?_

"We were bound to try sooner or later," Jean-Luc pointed out. _At least I know I would._

 _Well, your family are vintners._ They clinked their glasses together and each took a small sip. _I hope we don't regret this in the morning._

 _We're already psychically linked; how much worse could it be?_ "I guess we should discuss how we'll manage our shore leave."

 _Must we? After such a lovely night?_ Beverly pouted a little.

 _Would you prefer it in the morning when we're already on the way there?_ he queried.

She sighed. _Alright!_ "I know there was that archaeological excavation you wanted to visit. We probably won't have the range for us to be spread across the planet…"

"The dig is in the middle of nowhere," he admitted. _There wouldn't be anything for you to do._

"What kind of middle of nowhere?" Beverly pondered. _You're forgetting, I grew up on Caldos, I can deal with the middle of nowhere._

"Sort of like a late spring countryside," he explained. _Like home._ Beverly nodded, contemplating this. _I could forgo it if need be…_

"How about we split it by weeks?" Beverly suggested. _If you go on the dig in the second week, then I might be able to wander about on hikes within our range._

"Good idea," Jean-Luc admitted. Then paused. _So for the first week we do what you want and the second we do what I want?_

"We will have to change our accommodation bookings to work with it," Beverly reminded him. _Don't worry, I won't be too horrible to you,_ she reassured him, then thought to add, _actually, I think you might enjoy it._

He noted her mischievous grin as she sipped her nightcap. _For some reason I doubt that._

* * *

And so it closes upon that night  
They found each other with delight  
Ten Forward showed a step further in their dance  
Soon nothing would be left to chance  
Together they'd be  
For all eternity  
Forever and ever with the stars as their guide  
No longer having to be silent and hide  
Their love for each other could soon show  
As together they would grow

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed sharing this journey with me! The sequel has begun! I have started posting _**Beverly's Choice**_! __You're welcome to PM me, or find me on other social media (I have them listed on my profile) if you want to chat more about the story, Star Trek: The Next Generation, or life in general. Until then, live long and prosper!


End file.
